


Making Memories

by twdsunshine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsunshine/pseuds/twdsunshine
Summary: Rick Grimes spends some quality time with his daughter as the reader and Carol seek to give her a Christmas to remember.





	Making Memories

You had no idea how she’d done it, but Carol had gone all out.  Laid out in front of you were her apocalyptic answers to the makings of a gingerbread house: sheets of freshly baked cookie cooling; chopped nuts and fruit to decorate; something that looked a lot like icing to hold it all together.  Beside you, Judith was giggling excitedly and clapping her hands, and you couldn’t help but join in, a flush rising in your cheeks when the little girl’s father appeared in the doorway, his stern expression melting at his daughter’s pure, youthful joy.

‘What’s going on in here?’

'We’re making a gingerbread house,’ you announced, shooting him a shy smile.

'We’re trying to make a gingerbread house,’ Carol corrected you.  'It’s a bit of an experiment.  I have no idea if the cookies will hold or if the icing will set, but we’ll give it a go!’

'Looks like fun,’ Rick admitted, stepping further into the kitchen to inspect the spread on the counter.  'Thank you both for doing this.  Judith’s never really had a proper Christmas before.  It’s good that she’s starting new traditions.’

'You should stay.’  The words left your mouth before you could stop them and you cursed yourself when Rick visibly faltered.  'I mean, I’m sure you’re really busy.  Sorry.  I just thought… It might be nice.  For Judith,’ you added hurriedly when Carol fixed you with a knowing look.

Rick was nodding slowly, shrugging his jacket from his shoulders and draping it over the back of the chair where you sat.  'Yeah.  Yeah, I guess I could do that.’

'The more the merrier.’  Carol pulled a stool over from the breakfast bar and set it down at the counter between you and the little girl who was now stealing small chunks of pecan from one of the dishes in her impatience to get started.  You only hoped that Rick didn’t notice the older lady’s smirk or the fact that she’d positioned him so close to you.

You didn’t think you’d seen anything more adorable than Rick working with his daughter to construct and decorate the house.  Luckily, the cookies held, though the roof ended up having rounded corners where the sheriff had decided that you should all have a sneaky taste.  'Gotta make sure Aunty Carol’s baking’s up to scratch,’ he’d teased with a wink and your heart had skipped a beat when he’d turned that beaming smile on you.

The end result was a crooked cabin-type effect, positively caving in under the weight of Judith’s overzealous decorating, but the look of glee on her young face was infectious.  When she was finally happy with the outcome, she wiped her tiny hands down the front of her dress and asked loudly, 'Can we eat it now?’

'Tomorrow,’ Carol told her firmly, shaking her head at the state of the child as you and Rick exchanged an amused glance.  'You can’t eat it 'til Christmas day.’

'But why?’

'Because that’s how it’s always been,’ came the strict response.  'How about we go and get you washed up while Daddy and Y/N clean up in here?  You’re a mess!’

'But…’  Realising she was fighting a losing battle, Judith’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout and she crossed her arms over her chest as Carol rounded the counter towards her.

'C'mon now,’ Rick consoled her.  ‘Don’t you want everyone to see what a beautiful job you did?’

That perked her up a little.  'Do you think Uncle Daryl will come see?  And Aunt Maggie?’

'Oh, I’m positive they’re all gonna want a piece.’

With that, the little girl was scooped up in Carol’s arms and whisked out of the room and, moments later, you could hear the splash of water as the bath was filled.

When you turned back to Rick, he was watching you intently, and you felt yourself grow warm, scraping around for something to say, feeling awkward now that the two of you were alone.  'You’re really good with her,’ you said in the end, pleased when Rick’s face broke into a crooked smile.

‘I did all this stuff with Carl, years ago,’ he admitted.  'Never thought I’d get the chance to with her though.’

'Alexandria has its perks,’ you observed.  Grabbing a cloth from beside the sink, you began to wipe down the counters, careful to avoid the construction that you’d all worked so hard on.  

Rick followed suit, clearing the empty dishes out of your way, though he huffed like a petulant teenager.  'How come we get stuck with the clean-up anyway?  I’m pretty sure we drew the short straw here.’

You were pretty sure it had been a ploy by Carol to push you and the sheriff together but you would never admit that so instead you let out a disbelieving laugh.  'Really?  You think?  Given a choice between doing this or trying to get the icing out of Judy’s hair, I think this is the better option.’

He raised an eyebrow at you, though he had to concede.  'Yeah, I guess that’s true.  How does one little girl make so much mess?’

As he neared you, leaning forward to retrieve the last utensils from the worktop, you glimpsed the icing that was smeared across his cheek and couldn’t help but giggle again.  ‘Seriously, look who’s talking!  You’ve got icing on your face!’

'Really?’

'Yeah.’  Without thinking, you took a step towards him.  'C'mere.’  You reached up to cup his cheek with one hand whilst the other wiped away the offending streak with one corner of the cloth, a small smile still quirking your lips.

His eyes locked on yours, the crystal blue darkening as your breath caught in your throat, and time seemed to stand still as you found yourself frozen in place, Rick’s face hovering over yours, your breaths mingling in the small gap between you.  The musky pine scent of him mingled with the sugary sweetness of the kitchen, assaulting your senses, and you could feel the warmth radiating from him, enticing you to move closer.

'Y/N…’

His mouth brushed against yours, softly at first, tentative, but the small gasp that escaped you at the contact told him everything he needed to know.  The cloth dropped to the floor as you snaked your arms around his neck, his hands dropping to your hips as he pulled you flush against him, the kiss deepening as he explored you, revelling in the sweet cookie taste on your tongue.  His beard scratched against your skin, a soft growl rumbling through his chest as you suddenly found yourself pressed against the counter, and it was only a shout from upstairs that forced him to break away.

'Rick!  Judith’s asking for you!  I think somebody wants a bedtime story!’

He was breathing hard, his eyes glazed as he stared down at you.  You knew you must look equally as dazed, and you couldn’t keep the smile from your face when he bent to capture your lips once more.

'Don’t go anywhere,’ he instructed as he turned away and headed for the stairs.  'I’ll be ten minutes, tops.’

'No rush,’ you assured him.  Left alone in the empty kitchen, you sank back down on your chair, running a shaky hand through your hair as an action replay of that devastating kiss flashed across your mind.  Liquid heat pulsed through your veins and you caught your bottom lip between your teeth, enjoying the tingling sensation that Rick had left behind.

You were still sitting there when Carol reentered the room with a triumphant grin painted over her delicate features.  She gave you an appraising once-over before giving a satisfied nod.  ‘Well, I guess somebody’s Christmas wish came true.’

'I guess,’ you murmured, unable to formulate a coherent thought with the ghost of the sheriff’s touch still warming your skin.

'About time, too,’ she teased as she tugged on her jacket and readied herself to leave.  ‘Santa must think you’ve been good this year.’


End file.
